isselfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Meryton
Port Meryton (Frans:'' Port-Méryton'') is de hoofdstad van het Markiezaat der Kanaaleilanden en tevens de hoofdplaats van het gelijknamige hoofdstedelijke gewest. De stad telt 20.179 inwoners en thumb|230px|Het wapenschild werd gevestigd in 1825 en draagt het opschrift "EX UNDIS" (Uit de golven ontstaan)is daarmee de grootste stad van het land. De plaatsnaam Port Meryton komt van Maryton, wat later evolueerde tot Meryton. In 1817 werd het voorvoegsel Port aan de plaatsnaam toegevoegd. De stad is de zetel van het House of Representatives, een belangrijk wegenknooppunt en is na Wellingdon het grootste economisch steunpunt van het land. Port Meryton heeft vooral naam gemaakt in de container, vis- en technologie-industrie. Geschiedenis De hoofdstad heeft een rijke geschiedenis. De stad werd gesticht als vikingburcht in het jaar 955 door de Viking Raginhard Olavsson. In de jaren die volgden, groeide het gebied rond het fort uit tot een kleine, welvarende stad. Na de Engelse inval in 1267 werd de nieuwe nederzetting een stukje verderop gebouwd, aan de monding van de Saint Martin's River en kreeg de naam Maryton. De stad groeide uit tot een heuse vesting met wallen, grachten en forten. Tijdens de Honderdjarige Oorlog en de Rozenoorlogen werd de stad kortstondig door Franse troepen bezet. In het licht van de Reformatie besliste de markies in 1542 dat de naam Maryton niet langer houdbaar was, en liet de stad herbenoemen naar Maryton. In 1817 nam de stad het voorvoegsel Port in haar naam op, als verwijzing naar de steeds groter wordende betekenis. In datzelfde jaar kwam het parlement in de stad bijeen om de scheiding der machten uit te roepen en de grondwet te formuleren. In 1825 nam Port Meryton het stokje over van Hearst als hoofdstad van de Kanaaleilanden en werd het wapenschild gevestigd. De negentiende eeuw was een periode van gestage groei voor de stad, die uit haar voegen begon te barsten en ingrijpend werd verbouwd; zo moesten de citadel en de tweede wal plaats ruimen voor stadsuitbreiding. Na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, waarbij de stad werd bezet door de Duitsers, begon men met de aanleg van het Three Seagulls Park en groef men de huidige havendokken. De opkomst van de technologie-industrie en containertrafiek leidde tot de bouw van de stadswijken Weybridge en Escher. Port Meryton is vandaag een moderne stad, wat echter niet betekent dat ze haar vroegere charme heeft verloren. Economie Port Meryton kan bogen op een verschillend aantal industrieën; de stad is na Wellingdon het grootste economische centrum van het land. De belangrijkste economische factor is de haven, waar containerterminals zijn terug te vinden voor de op- en overslag van massa- en stukgoed. Port Meryton bezit ook een grote importterminal, en er zijn een heel aantal rederijen in de haven actief. Verder zijn er ook een aantal visverwerkingsbedrijven te vinden. De hoofdstad behoort tot de wereldtop van de technologische industrie: op het bedrijventerrein bevinden zich een groot aantal gerenommeerde technologiebedrijven. Dankzij deze innovaties is de technologiesector één van de grootste werkgevers in het land. PortMerytonKast.jpg|Raginhard Olavssons Festning Port_Meryton_Kerk.JPG|Coronation Church PortPark.jpg|Het Three-Seagulls Park met Port Meryton City Hall (m) en Saint Martin's Church (l) stadhuis3.jpg|De façade van de City Hall Portopera.JPG|Het National Theatre, met het standbeeld van componist Jefferson N.JPG|De kades aan The Strand PortMuseum_of_Natural_History.jpg|Het Museum of Natural History Bezienswaardigheden Port Meryton is een typische laagbouwstad. De hoogste spitsen zijn de kerktorens en het stadsbeeld wordt architecturaal gedomineerd door gebouwen in neostijlen, als gevolg van de negentiende-eeuwse verbouwing van de stad. De culturele waarde is niet bijster groot; het is voornamelijk een woon-werkstad met een kleine uitgaansbuurt. De omliggende stadsdelen zijn echte woondorpen, getypeerd door huizen in Engelse stijl. *'City Hall': het stadhuis is terug te vinden aan het Three-Seagulls Park, en is gebouwd in een neogotische stijl. Op het plein ervoor strijkt elk jaar in juli de kermis neer. *Het Historisch centrum 'is in de 19e eeuw grotendeels heraangelegd, en is een toonbeeld van neo- architectuur. Aan de rand van het Old Cemetery vinden we de '''Coronation Church '''met haar twee karakteristieke torens. In deze kerk, grondig verbouwd in 1904 worden sinds 1825 alle staatshoofden beëdigd. *'House of Representatives: in dit gebouw is sinds 1829 het parlement gezeteld. De twee belangrijkste vergaderzalen zijn The Hemisphere ''en ''The Hemicycle. *'Meryton Greenthumb|290px|Het House of Representatives': oorspronkelijk gebouwd als paradeplaats, vandaag een stadsparkje. Het National Monument, gewijd aan de oorlogsslachtoffers bevindt zich ook in het park. *Op Theatre Square staat het National Theatre. '''Reeds in de achttiende eeuw werden hier grote klassieke concerten gegeven. Voor het theater staat het standbeeld van de componist Harold Jefferson; hij dirigeerde hier zijn eerste composities. *Aan het einde van het Meryton Green staat het '''Petit Palais uit 1828. Dit stadspaleis werd als werkpaleis voor de Markies gebouwd, maar heeft vandaag ook verscheidene andere functies. *Aansluitend op het Three-Seagulls Park ligt''' Port Meryton Zoo. Vooral bekend bij het jonge publiek, en bevat naast de conventionele bezienswaardigheden ook een aquarium, een vogelgebouw en een rariteitenkabinet.' *'Raginhard Olavssons Festning': deze ronde Vikingburcht is één van de eerste tekenen van bewoning op deze plek. Hier zou de Viking Raginhard Olavsson de stad gesticht hebben. De vier toegangswegen liepen via een ophaalbrug over de gracht het fort in. In het nabijgelegen museum worden twee Vikingschepen tentoongesteld die in de baai zijn gevonden. *'Saint Martin's Church is de katholieke kerk van de stad. Dit religieuze gebouw is de thuisbasis van het prestigieuze Saint Martin's Choir. Vooral het interieur van de kerk en de kopie van het bekende schilderij van de Belgische schilder Van Dijck zijn de moeite waard. *De Oude Haven aan '''The Strand heeft nog steeds haar charme weten te behouden. De vissershuisjes op de zeedijk, de vissersschepen en de nabijheid van het Shipping Museum maken de kades tot een grote trekpleister. *In het midden van de stad, aan de oevers van de St. Martin's River ligt het Three-Seagulls Park; de groene long van de stad. Het is ingericht als een groot landschappelijk recreatiedomein, met een groot meer voor zeilrecreatie, twee kleinere meren en verscheidene faciliteiten waaronder een reuzenrad, een muziekkiosk en een openluchttheater. '''Musea *Voor de liefhebbers van stripverhalen is er het '''Comics Museum. Het herbergt een bijzonder rijke collectie aan zowel binnenlandse als buitenlandse strips, originelen en andere voorwerpen die met het genre te maken hebben. *Het''' Museum of Modern Arts''' bevat een mooie collectie aan werken vanaf eind de negentiende eeuw. Deze voormalige afdeling van de National Gallery of the Channel Islands werd in 2006 te groot, en verhuisde in 2010 naar haar nieuwe stek: het oude postgebouw.thumb|290px|De Prince Royal (1790) aan het National Shipping Museum *'The' National Gallery of the Channel Islands: het grootste kunstmuseum op de eilanden. Het telt voor het overgrote deel werken die van de klassieke tijd tot eind negentiende eeuw gemaakt zijn. De collectie bestaat uit een grote verzameling van werken van eigen grond, maar buitenlandse meesters zijn ook vertegenwoordigd. *'Shipping Museum': behandelt de scheepvaart. Op een prachtige locatie aan de oude haven is dit museum één van de populairste van de stad, doordat het deels in het oude marineschip Prince Royal (1796) is gehuisvest. Verkeer en vervoer Port Meryton is een van de belangrijkste wegenknooppunten van het land; de autosnelweg A-1 (Wellingdon - Port Meryton) eindigt in een brede laan aan het Three-Seagulls Park, en rond de stad liggen de ringweg en het begin van de A-2 (Port Meryton - Newcastle). De buurt rond het parlementsgebouw, het stadhuis en het bedrijvenpark kampen ondanks het goede openbaar vervoer en ondergrondse parkeergarages met redelijk wat verkeersoverlast. De hoofdstad heeft 2 treinstations (Central Station en West Station). De spoorlijnen zijn in grote tunnels onder de stad gebouwd. De dichtstbijzijnde luchthaven is Newcastle Airport (19 km). Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Hoofdstad Categorie:Stad Categorie:Provincie van de Kanaaleilanden